


Photography Class

by pirate_cat



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, marvin/trina is barely in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: Marvin was pissed that none of his friends were in his class, and he was the only senior in the class. Everyone was a sophomore with only, like, two juniors. One of them was Whizzer Brown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted "Hey Can you write a fic about Whizzer and Marvin as teenagers? Like them meeting for the first time. With some smut maybe ;)" Here you go, sorry there's not much smut aha

Marvin only signed up for photography class since it was considered an easy A, and in his senior year, he needed all the easy A’s he could get so he wouldn’t be miserable when the senioritis kicked in. It seemed fun too, working in a dark room and all that, so it’s not like he’d be miserable the whole year. 

Whizzer signed up for it because he loved photography. He loved every aspect of it, really. Taking the pictures, developing the film, using the enlargers, and developing the pictures themself. He just knew his junior year would be the best because of it.

Marvin was pissed that none of his friends were in his class, and he was the only senior in the class. Everyone was a sophomore with only, like, two juniors. One of them was Whizzer Brown. Marvin never talked to him or anything, but he noticed him. He always dressed very nice, like he was trying to show off. For all Marvin knew, he _was_ showing off.

It had been a couple days of his senior year, and Marvin was bored. He just wanted to graduate, and he didn’t really want to come to school. His girlfriend, Trina, and he had lunch together, which was nice, but Marvin felt like he was losing interest in Trina. They weren’t anything too serious, only having been dating for about a year, but Marvin wanted something else. He was starting to realize his feelings for men, and that kid in his photo class didn’t help. Whizzer was actually really nice looking, but he seemed kind of like a prick. He liked the class, but it was boring. They didn’t really start anything yet, and he just wanted to dive in.

“Okay, class, we don’t have enough enlargers for everyone to have their own,” the teacher started one class shortly after they received their first roll of film. Not everyone knew how to work in the darkroom, and Whizzer was dying. He knew how to do all of this, but he knew the class would kick off soon. “If everyone picks a partner everything should be good. You can use the same partner for developing the film” Whizzer rolled his eyes at what the teacher said because really? He was going to have to share his time with someone? He didn’t even have any friends in this class so he couldn’t pick someone he knew. He only knew that Marvin guy who he always caught looking at him. Marvin’s cheeks would always turn pink as he’d quickly turn his face down to the table, but Whizzer noticed. He couldn’t blame the guy, he knew he looked good. But didn’t he have a girlfriend? Whizzer sighed and stood up to find some goon to partner with, but everyone seemed to have friends they coupled with. This is great!! Would Whizzer be able to have his own?

Marvin looked around as everyone picked a friend and rolled his eyes, hopefully discreetly, when he saw Whizzer was the only kid without a partner. He walked over to Whizzer and forced a smile on his face. “Hi, I’m Marvin.”  
Whizzer looked at Marvin and nodded. Of course, he had to have a partner. “I’m Whizzer.”  
“It looks like we’re the only two without a partner, huh?” Marvin said with a small laugh.  
Whizzer just kind of stared at Marvin, not really knowing why he was laughing. “Yeah, looks like it,” he deadpanned.  
Marvin was caught off guard by how cold Whizzer seemed to be, because he was just trying to be friendly. Marvin sighed and just nodded, not knowing what else to say.

The two boys didn’t really talk. Just “Excuse me”, “Are you almost done?”, “Did you put in the right amount of fixer?”, and other small things like that. That is, they didn’t really talk until Marvin seemed really sad one day. Whizzer didn’t _care_ , but he couldn’t have him being all sad as he watched him make his print.  
“Marvin, you keep sighing all loud and I can’t concentrate,” Whizzer grumbled in annoyance, glancing at Marvin as he made his test strip  
Marvin heaved out an even bigger sigh and shrugged. “My girlfriend is mad at me,” he muttered.  
Whizzer rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Of course. Heteros are always fighting.”  
Marvin frowned and crossed his arms. “First of all, thanks, that’s very sweet,” he said in monotone. “Second of all, I’m not a hetero,” he whispered. He didn’t want the rest of the class hearing about his orientation.  
Whizzer raised an eyebrow as he looked at Marvin up and down. _Not in that outfit_ , he thought to himself. “Sure.”  
“I’m not! I’m bi.”  
That caught Whizzer off guard. He didn’t really expect that. “Oh. Is that why she’s mad?”  
Marvin sighed as he thought back to why this conversation started in the first place. “Yeah, a little. I dunno.”  
Whizzer didn’t feel the need to respond.

Marvin was actually...really fun and cute. After the short chat last week, Marvin seemed to find that as a sign of friendship. Marvin thought Whizzer must care, and he actually seemed kind of nice. The two got along much better. They’d be joking and teasing each other, and Marvin really really liked it.  
He also really really liked Whizzer. The two actually started spending time outside of class, and Marvin never wanted it to end. One day they started walking around the mall and it ended up with Whizzer on his knees as he sucked Marvin off in a dressing room. It wasn’t expected, but neither were complaining.

They were incredibly attracted to one another. They’d go home with each other and get each other off. Marvin was desperate to actually fuck Whizzer, but they both felt bad about Trina.  
“Break up with her for me,” Whizzer whispered.  
“I will,” Marvin promised, pecking Whizzer on the lips.  
Whizzer snorted a little as he laughed. He didn’t really believe Marvin would do it.

Trina did not react happily when Marvin told her. He didn’t tell her about the fooling around of course, but he said that he liked someone else, and it wouldn’t be fair to hurt her.  
“So, what, you’re dating a _boy_ now?” Trina asked in disbelief.  
“Trina, I told you I liked boys too. I’m sor--”  
“Stop,” Trina said, cutting Marvin off. “Everyone says bi people cheat on everyone. I should have broken up with you as soon as you told me.”  
Marvin leaned back, hurt evident in his face. “I know I hurt you and I’m sorry, but that’s not a really fair thing to say,” he said softly.  
“It’s not really fair to cheat on me with someone else, either.”  
Marvin hoped they could still be on good terms, but he doubted it. 

“I broke up with Trina for you,” Marvin whispered against Whizzer’s lips as they lazily made out on his bed, Whizzer on top.  
“Really?” Whizzer asked, leaning back in surprise.  
Marvin nodded as he chased after Whizzer’s lips. “Come on, let’s have sex,” he said with a giddy smile.  
“How do I know you’re not lying?” Whizzer asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Marvin rolled his eyes and groaned. “I don’t have proof, but I fucking swear I did it.”  
Whizzer thought for a moment before just shrugging. “Fair enough,” he muttered before leaning back down to kiss Marvin, who flipped them over.

A couple minutes later found them with Whizzer on his back with three of Marvin’s fingers inside of him as he begged for more. “Marv, fuck, _please,”_ he begged. “I’m ready, just fuck me.”  
Marvin nodded and leaned down to kiss Whizzer;s jaw and neck as he removed his fingers which emitted a whine from Whizzer’s throat. Marvin rolled on a condom with a small grunt and spread more than enough lube on his cock before positioning it against Whizzer’s hole. After Whizzer gave a small nod, Marvin started to push in and groaned as he did so. He moved in slowly and waited for Whizzer to adjust and ask him to move again before he did so. Marvin started slow but it didn’t take long for them to both need it harder and faster. Marvin was snapping his hips and groaning into Whizzer’s ear, and Whizzer’s toes were curled and his feet hooked around Marvin’s back. They were both panting and soon they were coming for each other, Whizzer’s head tipped back, and a low groan of Marvin’s name coming from his lips.

Marvin _loves_ photography.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments, donutwhizzer on tumblr pls prompt me or message me as of me posting this right now I'm out of prompts to fill so !! :)


End file.
